


Pokora

by tarika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angels, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarika/pseuds/tarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam chciał tylko odzyskać brata i spłacić dług, jaki u niego zaczerpnął. Niektórych decyzji nie da się jednak tak łatwo cofnąć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie betowane! Masa błędów gwarantowana!  
> Bardzo luźno inspirowane serialem „Supernatural”.
> 
> W mojej ocenie tekst nie zasługuje na ostrzeżenie wiekowe, jednak uczciwie należy wspomnieć, że jest wiele insynuacji i wspomnień w odniesieniu do przemocy, wymuszonych praktyk seksualnych. I niewielkiego opisu wymuszonej relacji Sam/ Dean.

 

\- Panie –niepewny głos pokojówki dobiegł go zza drzwi.

Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, ale nie wybudzał ze snu. Wczorajszy trening był dla niego bardzo intensywny. Wtulił się tylko mocniej w ramiona swojego mistrza. Castiel pogłaskał go po włosach nakazując relaks.

\- Przybył pan Sam Winchester.

Sen Deana zniknął całkowicie a jego ciało zesztywniało.

\- Śpij. – nakazał Castiel wyplątując się z ciepłych ramion niewolnika. Szybko sięgnął po szatę, która leżała niedbale na podłodze. Dopasowywując garderobę spojrzał na Deana i westchnął głęboko. Pomimo, że oczy chłopaka zakrywały powieki wiedział, że jego niewolnik już nie powróci do snu, którego tak bardzo potrzebowało jego kruche ciało. Zawsze, gdy chodziło o jego młodszego brata ciało Deana robił się nienaturalnie spięte, nawet bardziej niż w pierwszych dniach, gdy zdecydował się rozpocząć dla niego nowy trening.

Castiel rozumiał ludzi tylko na podstawie własnych obserwacji. Byli całkowicie różni od Aniołów i ich decyzje niejednokrotnie zbyt chaotyczne by móc je zrozumieć.

Nawet teraz, po prawie siedemdziesięciu latach odkąd osiedlił się na ziemi podejmując pod swoją opieką wielu niewolników nie pojmował ich zachowania.

Pozostawiając Deana w sypialni skierował się prosto do salonu gdzie czekał na niego niechciany gość.

Minęło prawie dziewięć miesięcy od czasu, gdy widział Samuela ostatnim razem. Było to w dniu, gdy ukończył szkołę i miał lada dzień rozpocząć swoją pierwszą pracę. Pamiętał szeroki uśmiech młodego mężczyzny i szczęście, jakie odbiło się na twarzy jego niewolnika. Dean był zawsze tak bezkrytyczny, jeżeli chodziło o jego Sammiego, że Cas załamywał ręce.

\- Gdzie jest Dean?

\- Witaj Samuelu. – powiedział chłodno aczkolwiek uprzejmie.

Sam spojrzał na Anioła nerwowo, ale nawet na moment nie spuścił z niego wzroku.

Był tak różny od brata, że Castiel poczuł się niemal rozczarowany. Niczym nie różnił się od tych ludzi, którzy uważali się za lepszych od innych i pogardzali swoim własnym gatunkiem.

\- Gdzie jest Dean? – powtórzył.

\- Teraz pewnie wierci się na łóżku oczekując mojego wezwania. – odpowiedział.

\- Chcę zobaczyć mojego brata.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Jak tylko podadzą śniadanie zobaczymy Deana w jadalni. Teraz jest jego czas odpoczynku. – zakomunikował nieco gburowatym tonem.

Sam zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści. Pomimo, że był teraz bardzo wysoki, a jego rysy przestały być dziecinne, a stały się bardziej męskie, dla Castiela niczym nie różnił się od dwunastolatka, którego poznał w starym warsztacie, w którym pracował niegdyś Dean. Co dziwniejsze Castiel nie zwróciłby uwagi na dziecko gdyby nie blask, jaki wywoływał na zmęczonej twarzy blondyna. Potem, kiedy Dean oddał mu swoją wolność bracia spotykali się raz do roku lub gdy Anioł łaskawie na to zezwoliłby pokazać swoje zadowolenie z młodego niewolnika. Jednak teraz tak nie było, a do następnego spotkania brakował prawie czterech miesięcy. Castiel nie był jednak zaskoczony wizytą Samuela. Spodziewał się go prędzej czy później. Raczej później, aż do czasu, gdy niedawno usłyszał o Jessice, dziewczynie Sama.

\- Nie masz prawa zabronić mi kontaktu z …

\- W umowie zawartej z Deanem jest mowa o spotkaniu raz do roku, Samuelu. Każde inne spotkanie to tylko moja dobra wola spowodowaną miłość Deana do ciebie. Doceń fakt, że jesteś moim gościem i nie wypraszam cię, choć to moje prawo. – stwierdził prosty fakt.

Pokora to cecha, którą rzadko spotykał u ludzi. Szczególności u młodych. W czasie, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Deana Winchestera, Castiel zrozumiał, że pycha była częścią człowieczeństwa. Bunt towarzyszył im na każdym kroku. A jednak dusza Deana lśniła mocno i nawet drobne blizny nie były wstanie jej zaszkodzić. Starszy Winchester był radością, buntem i jednocześnie pokorą. Castiel przychodził do warsztatu po to by patrzeć na zwinne ręce młodego człowieka, kiedy oddawał się pracy całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Ręce chłopca przestawały być miękkie w dotyku a czoło marszczyło z wysiłku. Jednak nastolatek nigdy nie przestał podśpiewywać wesoło pod nosem nieznane Aniołowi piosenki.

W tedy po raz pierwszy Castiel zrozumiał pokusę, jaką był człowiek.

A potem zamknięto warsztat. Właściciel okazał się zdrajcą oszukującym Anioły, za co on i jego rodzina zostali skazani na niewolnictwo.

Dean stracił pracę. Był jeszcze dzieckiem. Szesnaście lat było granicą, którą sprawiała, że mógł podjąć pracę i opuścić szkołę nie ponosząc żadnych konsekwencji, ale nie każdy chciał zatrudnić dziecko, na które ciągle padało oko Aniołów. Młodzi byli zbyt nietrwali i ciągle trzeba było nimi kierować by nie grzeszyli. Castiel znał już dość dobrze Deana. Wiedział, że po śmierci ojca blondyn stał się jedynym opiekunem Samuela. Dean był dumny z małego brata. Wiedział, że chłopiec był mądry i zasługiwałby ukończyć dobrą szkołę. Nie tą, na którą mogli sobie pozwolić, ale prawdziwą szkołę, która wróżyła lepszą przyszłość a nie tylko podstaw czytania i rachunkowości. I w tedy Dean po raz pierwszy zwrócił na niego uwagę prosząc o pomoc. Wiedział, że Casiel stracił swojego niewolnika Łącznika i zaproponował swoje życie w zamian za lepszą przyszłość Sammiego.

\- Wiesz Dean, że bycie Łącznikiem nie jest łatwe. Nie na darmo do tego wybiera się ludzi, którzy zgrzeszyli tak bardzo względem świata, że bycie zwykłym niewolnikiem nie wchodzi w grę?

Widział determinacje w zielonych oczach chłopaka.

\- Będę dobry! – powiedział.

I był. Przez pierwsze sześć lat Dean wypełniał swoje obowiązki z pokorą. Przyjmował ból, jaki niósł za sobą fakt bycia Łącznikiem. Jego dusza współgrała z łaską Castiela jakby byli stworzone dla siebie. Ciało Dean przeżywało za każdym razem katusze. Ból tak silny, że odbierał rozum. Nie na darmo Łącznicy umierali w przeciągu dziesięciu lat. Castiel starał się złagodzić skutki, ale ciało blondyna potrzebowało coraz więcej czasu na regeneracje. Coraz częściej też tracił przytomność w czasie sesji.

Już na początku ich umowy było dla Castiela trudne widząc kogoś takiego jak Dean wijącego się w agonii na ziemi. Zaciskał jednak mocno zęby i skupiał się na pracy. Był żołnierzem ojca, kimś, kto stoi na straży prawa. Uzupełnianie swojej łaski poprzez kontakt z duszą był najszybszym sposobem na uzupełnienie baterii. Po wszystkim tulił do siebie wątłe ciało chłopca i szeptał mu do ucha słowa pociech zabierając ból. Po pewnym czasie zaczął zanosić go do swojej sypialni i kłaść na jego łóżku, dużo wygodniejszym niż jego posłanie w roku pracowni Castiela. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy on sam spoczął obok Deana, tuląc go mocno do siebie. Anioły nie potrzebowały snu, nawet ich pojemników był zbędny.

Zajęło Castielowi cztery lata na udawaniu, że nic się nie dzieje. W piątym roku, gdy wracali z odwiedzin u Sama, Castiel pozwolił sobie na ich wizytę u Centrum Handlowym by poszukać nowych narzędzi potrzebnych do jego pracy. Dean nie czuł się pewnie. Nie licząc odwiedzin u Sama, nie opuszczał rezydencji swojego mistrza. Nie miał w zbyt wielu kontaktów z innymi ludźmi, nawet z tymi pracującymi w rezydencji ograniczały się do minimum. Nerwowo ściskał dłoń swojego pana szukając pociechy.

Castiel zauważył jednak coś, na co nie zwracał nigdy wcześniej uwagi. Centrum Handlowe pełne było nie tylko wolnych ludzi, ale też i Aniołów z ich pupilami prowadzonymi na smyczy.

Zwierzaki! Niewolnicy ukochani przez swoich panów. Pięknych, rozpieszczonych ludzi, których dusze lśniły jasnością. Ktoś, kto zasłużył na lepszy los.

Żadna z tych dusz nie lśniła jednak jak dusza Deana. Żaden ze Zwierzaków nie był tak pokorny jak jego niewolnik. Czując ciepłą dłoń Deana ocknął się z zamyślenia.

\- Panie? – spytał zaniepokojony chłopak.

Spoglądając na wychudzone ciało chłopaka nie umiał sobie nie wyobrazić Deana na stanowisku jego pupila. Zresztą on już nim był, tylko bez obroży i o pełnym odzieniu. Castiel pozwolił mu nosić ciuchy, chociaż nie były mu potrzebne. Praktyczniej było by dla Łącznika pozostać nago, by być gotowym w każdej chwili na sesje.

\- To nic. Po prostu zwykłe zmęczenie. – to było kłamstwo oczywiście.

Anioły nie były zmęczone mogąc czerpać energię z dusz ludzi. Dean wyglądał jednak na zaniepokojonego.

\- Czy pragniesz panie…

\- To nic. – uciął szybko wywód chłopaka.

Jego bateria była pełna a on nie potrzebował kolejnej sesji.

Tego dnia po raz pierwszy odkąd spotkał Deana pozwolił sobie na dopuszczenie do głosu myśli, które zawsze ukrywał przed sobą starając się za wszelką cenę pozostać neutralnym. Człowiek był tylko słabą kreaturą, którą należało chronić przed wszystkim, a szczególności przed własnym gatunkiem w imię ojca. Castiel mógł zaakceptować ludzi, pod warunkiem, że byli użyteczni. Być może, dlatego tak długo, po odkryciu w Centrum Handlowym trwało podjęcie przez Castiela decyzji.

Głos Sama wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Jak ma się mój brat?

\- Zaraz sam się przekonasz Samuelu. Zapraszam do jadalni.

Młody Winchester podążył za Aniołem.

To pierwszy raz, gdy Sam odwiedził rezydencje Anioła, który był panem Deana. Nie rozglądał się jednak. Przywykł do bogactwa. Dzięki poświęceniu brata był naprawdę na lepszej pozycji niż większość jego rówieśników, którzy dorastali w slumsach.

Zasiedli do stołu a służba podała lekkie śniadanie składające się głównie z tostów i kilku soków do wyboru.

Minęło kilka minut, gdy rozległ się odgłos miękkich kroków dochodzących ich z korytarza. Po chwili też drzwi do jadalni uchyliły się i Sam mógł zobaczyć swojego brata.

Jęknął cicho czując się jak zawsze przy takim spotkaniu niepewnie. Tak jakby cofnął się w czasie. Dean wciąż wyglądał jak w tedy, gdy w wieku szesnastu lat oddał się w służbę do tego przeklętego Anioła. Może nie licząc włosów. Za tamtych czasów włosy Deana były obcięte na krótko. Teraz sięgały do ramion lekko poskręcane w łagodne loki, nadając mu nieco dziewczęcy wygląd. Był też przeraźliwie chudy.

\- Dean.

Sam poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i pochwycił brata w ramiona. Dean odpłacił mu tym samym.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą Sammy. – powiedział.

Szybko jednak blondyn wyplątał się z uścisku i spojrzał w stronę swojego mistrza odmawiając patrzenia mu prosto w oczy, choć wiedział dobrze, że Anioł nie ma nic przeciwko.

Castiel nakazał mu gestem by zajął miejsce przy stole naprzeciw swojego brata. Widząc ulgę malującą się na twarzy swojego niewolnika nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Minęło wiele czasu, gdy rozpoczął nowe szkolenie a miejscem Deana przestało być przy stole, a znajdowało się nie gdzie indziej niż na poduszce u stup swojego pana, który karmił go ręczne i poił z jego własnych ust. Castiel nie chciał jednak by jego Zwierze czuło się upokorzone na oczach brata. Anioł nie rozumiał, dlaczego nowe szkolenie powodowało tyle chaosu w Deanie. Mógł przyjmować ból, jaki niósł ze sobą fakt bycia Łącznikiem, ale nie potrafił otworzyć się na pieszczoty swojego mistrza. Ciało Deana nie należało już do niego. Był wybrańcem i teraz to Castiel miał dbać o wszystkie jego potrzeby.

Zanim jednak zaczęli się posilać ciszę przerwał Sam.

\- Czy możemy zakończyć już tą farsę Castiel? – spytał nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego brata.

Dean wydawał się być przerażony zachowaniem brata. Sammy musiał wiedzieć jak niebezpieczne to było. Ich ojciec za taką głupotę zapłacił życiem, a oni mieli szczęście, że nie stali się automatycznie niewolnikami, nosząc złe geny.

\- Wybacz Panie, Sammy nie chciał…

\- Sammy chciał Kochanie. – powiedział łagodnie Castiel zgarniając Deana na swoje kolana.

Przytulił go mocno do siebie, gładząc uspokajająco po plecach. Nie chciał denerwować chłopaka. Szkolenie, było dla Dean wystarczająco stresujące.

\- Przestań Dean! Wcale nie musi tak być. Już nie jestem biednym dzieckiem. Dorosłem, jestem prawnikiem i mogę pozwolić sobie na wykupienie cię.

Castiel roześmiał się.

\- Co ci szkodzi Castiel? Jako Łącznik Dean pożyje ile jeszcze? Rok? Dwa? Nawet ty masz jakieś miłosierdzie!

\- Sammy wystarczy! – pisnął Dean.

Był już naprawdę przerażony. Czy Sam nie wie, że za mniejsze przewinienia można zostać włączonym do niewolnictwa na najniższym poziomie? Od tego nie chronił żaden status materialny czy znajomości. Anioły były bardzo solidarne, gdy ktoś obrażał ich brata.

\- Proszę panie. On nie wie, co mówi. On jest ciągle dzieckiem.

\- Przestań Dean. Czasy się zmieniły. Ludzie walczą o nowe prawa!

Castiel nie był zdziwiony, że jego niewolnik ciągle traktował swojego brata jak małe słabe dziecko, które należy bronić przed światem. Samuel nie był już od dawna dzieckiem. Był mężczyzną w sile wieku prawie dwukrotnie wyższym od niego.

\- Dean nie zjadłeś jeszcze niczego. Pokaż twojemu bratu jak uczysz się zdobywać nowy pokarm w czasie szkolenia.

Dean był przerażony.

\- Proszę, nie. – pisnął a zielone oczy napełniły się łzami.

Castiel nigdy nie zmieniał zdania. To, co powiedział było prawem.

\- To mój braciszek. – szepnął jakby starając się wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak ciężko jest mu wypełnić ten nieludzki rozkaz.

Ale jago pan był nieubłagany.

Sam patrzył się jak jego starszy brat ukryty w ciele nastolatka zbliża się do niego.

\- Widzisz Samuelu, twój brat już od dawna nie jest Łącznikiem. Kocham go za bardzo by ryzykować jego utraty. Nowy trening nie przypadł Deanowi do gustu. Na szczęście z każdym dniem jest coraz lepiej. Dean w końcu pojmie, że to jest dla niego najlepsze.- Uśmiech Castiela był czarujący.

\- No dalej Kochanie. Pochwal się nowymi umiejętnościami.

Anioł śmiał się widząc to wrażliwe spojrzenie swojego niewolnika. Dean jednak musiał pojąć, że Sam przestał już być jego „dzieckiem”. Nie mógł chronić go przez całe życie zapominając, że nawet owo życie należy do Castiela.

Sam był tak zszokowany zachowaniem brata, że wpatrywał się tylko z przerażeniem jak blondyn ląduję na kolanach u jego stóp. Patrzył się, jak Dean rozsuwa rozporek jego spodni i z łatwością wyciąga jego penisa. Pisnął, gdy pełne usta brata pochłonęły go.

\- Dean! Dość… - krzyknął tylko dając się pochwycić fali przyjemności, jaką fundował mu jego brat.

Od pół roku, czyli śmierci Jess nie pozwalał nikomu zbliżyć się do siebie. Usta jego brata były tak ciepłe, że Sam podświadomie zmienił pozycje by ułatwić blondynowi lepszy dostęp do niego. Sprawne dłonie Deana bawiły się jego jądrami dając mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności.

Sam jęknął będąc już blisko naciskając głowę chłopca lekko go dławiąc. Dean jednak miał za sobą zbyt wiele szkoleń by ulec takiej presji. Podwoił tylko wysiłki starając się poruszać językiem by w końcu gorzki smak nasienia jego brata z zapełnił jego usta, a on automatycznie starał się je połknąć.

Sam opadł na krzesło wyczerpany, podczas gdy jego brat zabrał się za czyszczenie jego zwiotczałego penisa. Widząc wilgotne od łez policzki brata poczuł się bardzo źle.

Zanim jednak zdołał pochwycić go w ramiona i prosić o wybaczenie, Dean był już w drodze do swojego pana.

\- Mistrzu? – wyszeptał złamanym głosem.

Castiel uśmiechnął się ciepło do swojego pupila i wytarł chusteczką resztkę nasienia Samuela, która nagromadziła się w kąciku ust blondyna. Dean był czasem taki nie mądry.

\- Ci Kochanie. Już jest w porządku. Jesteś taki cudowny. – każdemu słowu towarzyszył pocałunek.

Castiel czuł się dumny pacząc się na zagubioną minę Samuela. Wiedział, że młody mężczyzna nauczył się swojej lekcji.

Teraz mógł już tylko zadbać o swojego pięknego niewolnika tak jak on na to zasługiwał.

 

 


	2. Trening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bez bety!
> 
> Starałam się przedstawić problem szkolenia Deana najłagodniej jak się dało. Jednak daję ostrzeżenie, że treść nie dla każdego, czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność!!!!  
> Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się utrzymać atmosferę z rozdziału wcześniejszego i że komuś sprawi przyjemność czytanie następnej części.

\- Jeszcze trochę Kochanie. Tak pięknie ci to idzie!  
Dean jęknął głośno zginając się w pół. Castiel z niezadowoleniem obserwował swojego pupila. Jego niewolnik stał na czworakach na środku łóżka szkoleniowego, całkowicie nagi, jeżeli nie liczyć grubych łańcuchów umocowanych na jego rekach i szyi tak by ograniczyły jego ruchy. W pierwszych dniach szkoleniach chłopak starał się uciekać. Oczywiście bez powodzenia, ale było to kłopotliwe. Teraz, co prawda był już spokojniejszy, ale nie na tyle by pozwolić mu swobodnie się poruszać.  
Castiel nie rozumiał, czemu ten rodzaj treningu sprawia Deanowi tak wiele problemu. Jako Łącznik ciało blondyna było wielokrotnie rozrywane, gwałcone mentalnie. A jednak chłopak przyjmował to z pokorą. Anioł nigdy nie traktował Deana tak jak powinno się postępować z Łącznikami by złagodzić skutki takich ataków mentalnych i opóźnić proces wyniszczenia organizmu. Nie zapewnił mu towarzystwa innych ludzi i nie rozpieszczał na każdym kroku. Chłopak był zawsze przy nim, a jedyną pociechą w tamtych czasach był dotyk Castiela. Przez siedem lat bycia Łącznikiem ciało niewolnika było bardzo wyniszczone i słabe. Anioł wiedział, że chłopak może nigdy nie wrócić do pełni sił, albo zajmie mu to wiele lat.  
\- Jesteś cudowny Kochanie. Jeszcze troszkę, dasz radę. Dobry chłopiec.  
Szloch Dean wypełnił ciszę i mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca skąd nadzorował trening. Teraz zbliżali się do najtrudniejszej części dla jego Zwierzaka.  
\- Proszę… - chłopak starał się odsunąć od palców, które tak precyzyjnie uderzały w jego prostatę.  
Łańcuch utrzymujący go w miejscu był jednak za krótki i blondyn zaczął się wić. Drgnął nerwowo czując dłoń Mistrza dotykającego jego spocone ramię. Spojrzał na niego wylewając więcej łez.  
Był już na pograniczu i dodatkowa pieszczota jego pana sprawiła, że doszedł rozlewając swoje nasienie na skołataną pościel. Od razu skulił się w pozycji embrionalnej i zaczął cicho popłakiwać.  
\- Już dobrze dziecko. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. – powiedział Castiel wiedząc, że na tym etapie szkolenia potrzeba wiele pochwał.  
Ludzie byli bardzo łasi na pochlebstwa. Oczywiście, że Castiel oczekiwał większych postępów. Dean był pojętym uczniem. W sposób, w jaki sprawował funkcję Łącznika mówiło samo za siebie. Dlaczego więc tak ciężko było mu zaakceptować potrzeby swojego ciała? Pupile potrzebowały uwagi, a tą Dean miał zawsze. Podobnie jak delikatne pieszczoty, ulubione słodycze czy zapewnienia o tym jak bardzo jest ważny. Nie, kłopotem była tylko jego własna cielesność. Castiel wiedział, że gdy przejął chłopaka ten miał zaledwie szesnaście lat i był bardzo ciekaw tej strony ludzkiego życia. Na początku, gdy łączył się z duszą niewolnika widział przelotne obrazy ładnych kobiet, delikatnych pocałunków, czy nawet marzeń, jakie chłopak układał w swojej wyobraźni. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo zapierał się by nie osiągać zadowolenia? Czy to, dlatego, że pojemnikiem Castiela był mężczyzna?  
Dla Anioła to nie był problem, ale już dla ludzi mógł być. Oczywiście Castiel mógł zmienić swoje naczynie. Wiązałoby się to jednak z utratą tego, co do tej pory osiągnął z Deanem. Chłopak był szkolony by zaznać przyjemność tylko z mężczyzną. Blondyn był jego Zwierzęciem i nie chciał się nim dzielić, a szczególności, nie z kobietami. W przypadku Deana, Anioł był bardzo zaborczy.  
Poza tym wątpiłby tu tkwił problem. Specjalnie do szkolenia Deana zatrudnił Meg. Myślał, że przy kobiecie osiągnie lepsze wyniki. Meg była nie tylko najlepszą trenerką, jaką znał, ale też i zaufaną osobą Castiela..  
\- Nie martw się Castiel, widziałam mniej pojętych uczniów. Jeszcze będzie dobrym Zwierzaczkiem. – zaśmiała się Meg łagodnie głaszcząc włosy niewolnika.  
Dean skrzywił się na ten gest. Jego ciało było wykończone, a wrażliwe wnętrze chłopaka podrażnione.  
\- Wiem. Ufam twoim umiejętnością Meg. – powiedział z uwagą obserwując chłopca. Wydawał się taki bezbronny od kilku dni. Dokładnie od spotkania z Samuelem.  
Castiel uwolnił blondyna z łańcuchów i zgarną w swoje ramiona. Chłopak od razu wtulił się w ciało swojego Mistrza szukając schronienia. Drżał mocno cicho szlochając.  
\- Już dobrze Kochanie. Musisz tylko postarać się bardziej i zobaczysz, że poczujesz się lepiej. – zapewnił Anioł lekko podnoszą chłopca tak by jego tyłek był w powietrzu, ale jednocześnie nie wypuszczając z ramion.  
Dean zaczął mocniej płakać. Jego ciało drżało jeszcze mocniej na myśl o tym, co go czeka. Zazwyczaj trening przebiegał tym samy torem. Meg zaczynała od palców by przejść do swoich ulubionych zabawek, po których blondyn nie mógł się nawet ruszać.  
\- Proszę Mistrzu…. Proszę nie. – głos Dean był mokry od łez, a palce wbiły się desperacko w białą koszulę Castiela.  
Meg westchnęła z irytacją widząc kapitulację Anioła.  
\- Za bardzo mu pobłażasz, a potem się dziwisz, że nie widać efektów.  
\- Wiesz dobrze Meg, że ciało Deana ciągle nie zregenerowało się tak jak powinno. Jest słabszy niż twoi inni podopieczni. – powiedział surowo.  
\- Zdziwiłbyś się jak silni mogą być ludzie jak muszą…  
\- Jest moim pupilem, a nie niewolnikiem seksu!  
Kobieta prychnęła.  
\- Niewielka różnica.  
\- Sugerujesz coś Meg?  
Demonica zaśmiała się figlarnie.  
\- Nic nie sugeruję, stwierdzam tylko fakt oczywisty, że ten rodzaj treningu Zwierzaków cieszy się większą popularnością niż na przykład nauka zachowania się podczas posiłków.  
Dłoń Castiela z dumą pogładziła jego Zwierzątko po nagich plecach.  
\- Dean nie ma z tym problemów. – zauważył chłodno.  
To była prawda. Ciągle jeszcze pamiętał ich pierwsze śniadanie po tym jak podjął decyzję by podjąć Deana, jako Zwierzątko. Dzień wcześniej mieli bardzo intensywną sesję czasie, której blondyn stracił przytomność. Wchodząc do jadalni Dean był ciągle zmęczony i nieobecny, a jago oczy podkrążone z nadwyrężenia. W tym czasie organizm niewolnika domagał się więcej snów i nie był wstanie normalnie funkcjonować. Zanim jednak zajął swoje miejsce przy stole Castiel nakazał mu usiąść na poduszce leżącej u jego stup. Dean pozwolił mu się nakarmić, jedynie z piciem chłopak miał trochę problemów. Kiedy Castiel poił go z jego własnych ust część napoju rozlewała się chłopcu po brodzie. Na szczęście szybko nauczył się przejmować napoje tak jak powinno to robić dobre Zwierzątko. Niektórzy Mistrzowie pozwolili swoim pupilom pić z miski, a nawet ze specjalnego kupka, ale nie Castiel. Jako Zwierze, Dean nie miał prawa być narażony na jakąkolwiek pracę. To właściciel miał zapewnić każdy komfort. Castiel był bardzo radykalny, jeżeli chodziło o przestrzeganie obowiązków. Wymagał tego od swoich niewolników, więc nie mógł być ignorantem. Był dobrym panem. Kąpał, ubierał, karmił swojego pupila, rozpieszczając jak tylko mógł nawet, jeżeli Dean miał inne spojrzenie na te sprawy. Castiel pamiętając subtelne różnice między ich rasami był pobłażliwy jeszcze w wielu kwestiach jak na przykład pozwala Deanowi samemu korzystać z toalety. Kto widział by domowe zwierze pozostawione w tej kwestii samemu sobie?  
\- Dobra, poddaję się! – Meg uniosła ręce wysoko w górze w geście rozbrojenia.  
Castiel nie gniewał się na nią. Meg była demonem i nie rozumiała do końca, czym były dla Aniołów ich pupile.  
\- Casiel, Kochanie… - kobieta uśmiechnęła się figlarnie – Wiem, że twoje Zwierzątko jest zmęczone, ale niech poćwiczy na jutro zaspokajanie potrzeb swojego Mistrza.  
Sugestywnie ujęła krocze Anioła.  
\- Chciałabym od przyszłego tygodnia rozpocząć następny etap treningu. Nie mówię, że zaprzestaniemy zabawy zabawkami, ale może Zwierze będzie bardziej się cieszyć z treningu, jeżeli zaspokajać go będzie człowiek. Ludzie mają większą potrzebę czuć się nawzajem.  
\- Dobrze Meg. – odparł zadowolony widząc jak kobieta w dużo lepszym nastroju opuszcza salę treningową.  
Dean nie zwrócił na to uwagi desperacko wtulając się w swojego właściciela. Umysł chłopaka był w rozsypce. Castiel sięgnął do niego, ale mógł tylko się domyślać, co było przyczyną jego rozbicia, widząc tysiące obrazów i myśli kłębiących się w jego głowie.  
Chcąc dać trochę otuchy chłopakowi ujął jego penisa pocierając go w dłoni.  
Blondyn pisnął, ale nie próbował się odsunąć od Mistrza. Castiel był bardzo zadowolony z takiego zachowania chłopaka. To dawało mu nadzieję, że uda mu się wychować właściwie swojego Zwierzaka. Musiał być teraz szczególnie ostrożny z nim. Spotkanie z Samuelem pozostawiło po sobie duży niesmak. Dean był emocjonalnie rozbity i bezbronny. Chłopak prawie się załamał, gdy młody Winchester opuścił rezydencję krzycząc na brata, że stał się dziwką.  
Dean nie był dziwką. Był dobrym niewolnikiem. I będzie dobrym Zwierzęciem!  
Castiel nie był naiwny, jeżeli chodzi o ludzi. Nauczył się, że oni sami nie wiedzą, co jest dla nich dobre. Spodziewał się Samuela na dniach. Po śmierci tej kobiety, Jessici pozostał sam. Ludzie nie chcą być samotni. I chociaż nie upoważnia to Samuela do bycia niegrzecznym, Castiel nie chciał wystosować w stosunku do niego żadnej kary. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Dean poświęcił swoją wolność dla młodszego brata i nie wiadomo jak by zareagował gdyby coś się stało z Samuelem. Nie, Castiel na pewno nie chciał przysporzyć zmartwień swojemu pupilowi. Dean zasłużyłby cieszyć się miłością swojego pana, bez uciążliwych myśli o młodszym Winchesterze.  
Castiel pocałował swoje Zwierze w spocone czoło zauważając jak ciało niewolnika rozluźnia się nieco przyjmując pieszczotę, jaką daje mu jego Mistrz.  
\- Takie dobre Zwierzę. – pochwalił go wzmacniając pieszczotę na twardym już członku chłopca.  
Dean był niedaleko by osiągnąć zamierzony spokój. Może Meg miała rację, że jego pupil by osiągnąć całkowite zadowolenia potrzebuje go. Bo Castiel oczywiście nie pozwoli by ktoś inny, oprócz trenera dotykał jego własności. Nie tylko dusza chłopca była piękna, ale także i on sam. Anioł zauważył jak inni patrzyli na Dean. Niejeden z jego braci chciał wykupić od niego chłopaka. Samuel nie był pierwszy z tym absurdalnym pomysłem. Castiel nie odda za nic na świecie swojego pupila. Dean był taki, jaki powinien być każdy człowiek, pokorny i posłuszny. Zasłużył na swoją nagrodę. Nie pozwoli Samuelowi zniszczyć to, co z takim trudem tworzył.  
\- Mistrzu! – jęki chłopca stały się coraz bardziej naglące.  
\- Przyjdź do mnie Mały.  
Chłopak doszedł krzycząc nazwę swojego Mistrza. Opadł bezsiły w ramiona Anioła pozwalając sobie na odpłynięcie w sen. Widząc idealną harmonie ciała i umysłu, jaką osiągnął jego Zwierzak, Castiel poczuł się w pełni zadowolonym właścicielem. Pozwoli teraz odpocząć chłopcu, a potem nakarmi go swoim nasieniem. Musi być dobrze przygotowany na jutrzejszy trening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z podziękowaniem dla impala67!  
> Bez ciebie nigdy tak szybko nie powstałby kolejny rozdział!
> 
>  
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się poprawić teks tak by był zrozumiały. Nie bardzo rozumiem niektóre zasady gramatyczne w języku polskim i kolejność wyrazów w zdaniu, ale dla mnie to ciągle zabawa. Jeżeli kogoś uraża mój sposób pisania, to proszę nie czytać tego!!!! Nie rozumiem po co się męczyć.
> 
> Od razu wyjaśnię, że nie piszę rozdziały za kolejnością.

Patrząc się na innych niewolników nie umiał powiedzieć gdzie tkwi problem. Widząc uśmiechniętych, zadowolonych z przywileju bycia pupilem ludzi kolejny raz zaczął analizować sytuację. Dean pozostał w tym wszystkim na uboczu, wyglądając tęskno za okno. Castiel był lekko rozczarowany. On sam nienawidził uczestniczyć w tych formalnych przyjęciach. Myślał jednak, że spotkania z innymi pupilami pozwoli Deanowi otworzyć się na ich idee. Dlaczego nie umiał zaakceptować faktu, że Castiel umiłował go tak bardzo, że zapragnął dać mu przywilej bycia najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu.  
Dean spojrzał w stronę swojego anioła i posłał mu promienisty uśmiech. Dusza chłopaka tańczyła do swojego Mistrza. Fakt ten stał się widoczny dla każdego anioła obecnego na sali i nie rozumiejąc dlaczego Castiel poczuł silny przypływ zaborczości. Z trudem powstrzymał się by nie podbiec do blondyna i zabrać go w swoje raniona. Cały ten pobyt na przyjęciu w jednaj chwili wydał się mu absurdalny. Dean nie czuł się tu najlepiej, a jedyne zainteresowanie, jakie wykazywał było do jasnowłosej ulubienicy Zachariasza. Nie zamierzał pozwolić im jednak wchodzić w jakiekolwiek reakcje. Dean był nauczony zaspokajać tylko potrzeby innych mężczyzn. Castiel nie zamierzał zmieniać tego faktu. Sama myśl o tym, że Dean miał obcować z kobietą była nieznośna.  
\- Mistrzu? – chłopiec zbliżył się do niego nieśmiało szukając schronienia w jego ramionach, aż nazbyt świadom pełnych zachwytu spojrzeń aniołów i tych pełnych zazdrości wysyłanych mu przez innych pupili.  
\- Czy czujesz się dobrze kochania? – spytał Castiel gładząc go po włosach.  
Na twarzy jego pupila pojawił się uroczy rumieniec. Dean pozwolił sobie jednak na relaks.  
\- Troszkę zmęczony panie. – wyszeptał nieśmiało.  
Zawsze miał kłopoty z mówieniem o sobie.  
\- Uroczy obrazek.  
Rumieniec Deana powiększył się słysząc głos Gabriela. Na twarzy niewolnika pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Gabe!  
Dean lubił go najbardziej ze wszystkich znajomych swojego mistrza. Gabriel był nieznośny i złośliwy, ale też najbardziej ludzki. Nie widział archanioła od dłuższego czasu. Krążyły o nim różne niepokojące informacje tu na salonach.  
\- Cześć mały.  
Dean pozwolił archaniołowi się przytulić. Gabriel pachnął jak cukierki.  
\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Nic się nie zmieniłeś Dean. No może urosłoś o parę centymetrów. Kto wie może za niedługo będziesz wyższy ode mnie?  
Pomimo, że to było ewidentne kłamstwo, uśmiech Deana powiększył się. Chłopak odkąd stał się niewolnikiem Castiela nie urósł nawet o centymetr.  
\- Chciałbym tego bardzo! – powiedział blondyn.  
\- To by była wielka strata! Twoje maleństwo Castiel jest urocze i niech tak pozostanie. – miłą rozmowę przerwał głos Lucyfera, który zbliżył się do nich.  
Twarz Deana utraciła blask. Gabriel czując nagłą zmianę delikatnie pogładził chłopca po plecach.  
\- Każdy chłopiec chce być silny jak ojciec. Kto, jak kto, ale ty powinieneś to wiedzieć Lucy! – Gabriel puścił oczko do swojego brata.  
\- Nigdy się nie zmienisz! – skomentował Lucyfer – Niestety muszę cię porwać bracie. Mamy do pogadania. Wybacz Castielu.  
Castiel skinął głową. Lucyfer już miał odchodzić, gdy zawahał się na chwile.  
\- Czy myślałeś nad moją propozycją Castielu?  
Nie musiał mówić, o co chodzi.  
\- Tak bracie, ale obawiam się, że na ten moment Dean nie jest jeszcze gotowy.  
Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To już rok od czasu, gdy wziąłeś go na swojego pupila. – skomentował Lucyfer.  
\- Znasz przeszłość Dean. Przez wiele lat był moim Łącznikiem. Nie chcę go jeszcze bardziej zranić. – nawet w uszach Castiela zabrzmiało to jak słaba wymówka.  
\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale myślę, że Cas wie lepiej, co może Dean a czego nie. W końcu to jego pupil, nie twój.  
\- Chodzi o gody Gabrielu! – warknął Lucyfer spoglądając chciwie na przerażonego niewolnika.  
Znalezienie partnera do obcowania była powszechną praktyką, jaką stosowały anioły by stworzyć możliwość swoim pupilom na znalezienie partnera. Zazwyczaj miało to miejsce w pierwszych miesiącach treningu, by łatwiej mogły przez niego przejść.  
Sama myśl o godach przerażała Deana, a co dopiero teraz wiedząc, że Lucyfer rościł sobie prawa do wyboru mu partnera.  
\- To nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. Gdy nadejdzie czas sam zdecyduję, kto jest odpowiedni dla Deana. – powiedział twardo Castiel.  
Gabriel widząc, że jago Lucyfer zamierza się wykłócać pociągnął go lekko.  
\- Nie mam całego dnia Lucy. – powiedział – A my widzimy się jutro na wspólnym śniadaniu Cas. Do jutra Dean.  
Chłopak drgnął lekko zakłopotany. Zazwyczaj anioły rozmawiały przy nim tak jakby go nie było. Być może, dlatego Dean lubił tak bardzo nieznośnego archanioła.  
Zaraz po tym Castiel zabrał ich do domu.  
Przez całą drogę anioł był zamyślony. Jego twarz jak zawsze była pozbawiona emocji, ale Dean nauczył się mowy ciała swojego mistrza. Kuląc się u jego stóp chłopak rozpakował spodnie swojego mistrza wyciągając jego na pół twardego penisa. Nieśmiało rzucił okiem w stronę kierowcy, ale oddzielała ich szklana ciemna ściana. Umieścił jego członka w swoich ustach zaspokajając go wolno i łagodnie tak jak mistrz lubił w takich chwilach jak ta, gnany niechcianymi myślami. Niewiedzą, dlaczego z oczu Deana zaczęły płynąć łzy. Castiel nie zwracał uwagi na niego, zrobił to dopiero, gdy doszedł w ustach chłopca.  
\- Dean? – spytał łagodnie pociągając go na swoje kolana.  
Czując łagodny dotyk swojego mistrza Dean rozpłakał się całkowicie.  
\- Już dobrze kochanie. – anioł starał się go uspokoić nie rozumiejąc zachowania chłopca.  
\- Kocham cię panie. – wyszeptał po dłuższej chwili Dean, gdy uspokoił się nieco.  
Nieznośny smutek ciągle obejmował objął go w swoje posiadanie.  
\- Też cię kocham.  
\- Nie chcę cię ciągle zawodzić Mistrzu! Jestem złym niewolnikiem. Nie potrafię…. Nie umiem…  
Z oczu chłopaka ciągłe płynęły łzy.  
\- Proszę nie oddawaj mnie. Pozwól mi zostać z tobą panie. Ja będę grzeczny i…  
\- Cicho. – głos anioła był silny i spokojny.  
Dawał Deanowi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Podobnie jak w dniu, gdy po raz pierwszy ich drogi się przecięły. Dean nie oddałby swojej wolności nikomu innemu. Tylko temu surowemu aniołowi.  
\- Nigdy cię nie oddam kochanie. W dniu, którym zawarliśmy umowę obiecałem dbać o ciebie i dotrzymam słowa.  
Nie chciał mówić mu o tym, że dusza Deana tańczyła tylko dla niego. 

***

\- Wynoś się! – krzyknął wypychając Ruby zza drzwi.  
Blondynka wyglądała na wkurzoną, ale Sam nie przejmował się tym. Wiedział, że kobieta wróci. Sam zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem i ruszył w stronę salonu. Zawsze wracała. Sam ufał jej. Jak na razie była jedyną osobą, która zawsze trwała przy nim. Gdyby nie to, że była przeklętym demonem mogłaby zając miejsce Jess.  
To i Dean, przyznał niechętnie Sam siadając na skórzanej sofie. Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. Wydawało się, że śmierć Jess odebrała mu wszelką radość życia. Samotność otoczyła go ze wszystkich stron przywodząc na myśl niechciane wspomnienia z czasu, gdy Dean odszedł do tego przeklętego anioła. To nie było tak, że Sam nie doceniał samego faktu utraty wolności przez jego starszego brata. Dean był zawsze ochronny w stosunku do niego. Odchodząc spełnił jego marzenie o wykształceniu, dużym, przestronnym domu z ogrodem i dobrej pracy. Normalności, którą pozbawił ich ojciec egoistycznie staczając się po śmierci żony.  
Dean był dla niego ojcem i matką. Był bohaterem, który z czasem stał się niechcianym dodatkiem do normalnego życia. Sam niechętnie musiał przyznać, że to Jess bardziej doceniała poświęcenie jego brata niż on. Czasami wstydził się odwiedzin Deana i jego pana.  
Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Dom bez Jess był tylko zimnym miejscem do wegetacji. Ciepło mógł wnieś tutaj tylko jego ofiarny, starszy brat. Nie Ruby, czy jakaś inna kobieta. Tylko Dean.  
Usta jego brata były gorące. Wyglądały tak pięknie otaczając penisa Sama. Na samą myśl zaczął twardnieć.  
Łzy spływające po zarumienionych policzkach. Taki nieśmiały i niewinny.  
Gdy będą już razem, Dean już nigdy nie będzie płakać. Sam obiecał sobie uroczyście.  
Snując marzenia o swoim bracie coraz bardziej pogrążał się w ciemnym świecie pożądania. Obraz jego brata wyryty w jego pamięci sprawiał, że jego ciało rozluźniło się. Ujmując w dłoń swojego męskość Sam jęczał cicho tysiące obietnic, które zamierzał zrealizować. Dochodząc krzyknął imię swojego brata.  
Jess umarła i nadszedł czas by Sam dochodził swoich praw!

* * *

Dean był bardzo zmęczony i zasnął podczas kąpieli. Anioł uśmiechnął się czule i nie budząc swojego niewolnika zaniósł do łóżka. Castiel zajął miejsce obok otaczając pupila mocnym uściskiem swoich ramion. Dean wymamrotał coś pod nosem dociskając swoje ciało do źródła ciepła.  
Tak było zawsze. Od pierwszej nocy, gdy anioł umieścił nieprzytomne ciało nowego Łącznika na swoim łóżku. Castielowi jednak nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. To była nagroda Deana, za jego dobroć. Za poświęcenie.  
Chłopak zasłużył na wszystko, co najlepsze. Przez rok Dean poczynił olbrzymie postępy. Nawet Meg musiała to przyznać. Był posłuszny i zawsze starał się spełniać oczekiwania swojego pana. A jednak po roku ciągle tkwili w martwym punkcie. I być może wina była w samym Castielu. Może pomysł z godami byłby najlepszy dla jego chłopca. Tylko na samą myśl Castiel czuł sprzeciw. Chciałby Dean pozwolił swojemu ciału zaspokoić pierwotne instynkty, a jednocześnie sama myśl o znalezieniu mu partnera sprawiała, że czuł się chory. Co innego niewinne zabawy, czy zaspokajanie ustami…. Gdy jednak obraz Deana współżyjącego z innym mężczyzną pojawiał się w jego wyobraźni Castiel wpadał w złość.  
Dean… Jego Dean…Jego chłopiec, niewolnik, pupil…  
Dean, który tak słodko mówił „kocham cię panie”, nie mógł być tak po prostu powierzony w ręce człowieka. Ludzie mogli go niepotrzebnie skrzywdzić. Castiel by tego nie zrobił!  
Chłopiec poruszył się we śnie jeszcze mocniej dociskając swoje ciało w stronę swojego pana i Castiel poczuł przypływ miłości. Takie uczucie budził w nim tylko on jeden, jego uczynny niewolnik. Nieoczekiwanie ciało Castiela zaczęło reagować na bliskość człowieka.  
To nie było tak, że seks między aniołami a ich pupilami był zakazany. Nie, wprost przeciwnie. Był często spotykanym zjawiskiem, gdy anioły tak umiłowały człowieka, że nie mogły znieś nawet myśli o ich utracie. Tylko, że Castiel nigdy nie myślał o Deanie w ten sposób. Być może to był błąd. Dean go kochał, a i dla niego uczucie to nie było obce.  
Może mógłby porozmawiać z Meg, że znalazł dla Deana odpowiedniego partnera i mogliby przyspieszyć trening chłopca. To ochroniłoby go od niechcianych propozycji. Nie tylko Lucyfer miał oko na jego pupila.  
A Dean nie musiał by się bać, że Castiel go odeśle.  
\- Tak będzie lepiej kochanie. Musisz mi tylko zaufać. – wyszeptał.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z podziękowaniem dla impala67  
> Gdyby nie ty ten rozdział nie ukazał by się zbyt szybko!
> 
> Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało mi się to dziś opublikować!
> 
> OSTRZEGAM, że występuje w tym rozdziale gwałt. Dean nie chce tego co się dzieje, ale jako niewolnik nie może odmówić. Następny rozdział będzie (chyba) ostatni. To jest moje stare opowiadanie i wybieram tylko te rozdziały, które moim zdaniem nadają się jeszcze do publikacji.

\- Czy będziesz dobrym chłopcem?  
Dean zadrżał na to pytanie. Schylił głowę w pozycji całkowicie uległej a bicie jego serca gwałtownie przyspieszyło.  
Chciał być dobry dla swojego mistrza ale czuł, że dziś nie będzie mógł tego uczynić. Od wczoraj miał złe przeczucie. Sposób w jaki anioł spoglądał na niego przypominał mu czasy gdy mistrz rozważał jego awans na pieszczocha. Pierwszy raz gdy zabrał go do Centrum Szkolenia Niewolników też zadał to pytanie, a zaraz potem chłopak został wprowadzony na łóżko gdzie lekarz badał jego penisa i prostatę komentując każdy szczegół zdrowotny Deana. Tak naprawdę w tedy blondyn był przerażony. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Myślał, że mistrz sprzedaje go na niewolnika seksu. Potem okazało się, że niewiele się mylił.   
\- Dean? – Castiel przyglądał się mu z dezaprobatą.   
Znał to spojrzenie swojego niewolnika.   
\- Postaram się panie. – odpowiedział nieśmiałym głosem ale na tę chwile to wystarczyło by wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Castiela.  
\- Zobaczymy się za kilka minut maleńki. – mistrz pocałował go w czoło.   
Dean pozwolił Meg wprowadzić się do pokoju, który określił mianem hodowlanym. Przez pierwsze miesiące treningu często był w nim przywiązywany do specjalnej ławki by zapobiegać jego próbom ucieczki i zranienia samego siebie. Dean nie nawiedził tego miejsca. Czuł się całkowicie na widoku nie mogąc nawet zakryć twarzy. Wielkie lustra zamocowane w całym pokoju obnażały jego niechciane emocje. Przyjemność, która pokazywała się na jego twarzy gdy Meg symulowała jego prostatę sprawiła że nienawidził siebie.  
\- Jesteś piękny, moje małe zwierzątko. – dłonie mistrza gładzące jego włosy i czerwone, mokre od łez policzki sprawiały, że czuł się gorzej. Nie chciał tego. Nie kiedy to wszystko nie było tak jak powinno. Będąc młodszy i wolny często marzył o seksie, ale nigdy nie o ławce hodowlanej i wpychaniu w jego odbyt różnych zabawek. Najczęściej marzył o Lisie, koleżance z jego szkoły. Pięknej i miłej dziewczynie, z którą przeżył swój pierwszy pocałunek. Lisie, którą ojciec sprzedał do jednego ze swoich kolegów by ochronić ją od nędzy jaka groziła jej w slumsach, z których pochodzili.   
\- Będzie dobrze Dean. – powiedziała Meg.  
Chłopak nie wydawał się być przekonany. Z drugiej jednak strony cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć było nieuniknione. Był niewolnikiem i jego uczucia nie były tu ważne.  
Z ociąganiem ściągnął ubranie. Nie czuł się zawstydzony przy Meg. Widziała go w wielu upokarzających sytuacjach.  
\- Meg? Czy zrobiłem coś złego, że mam tam być? – spytał gdy trenerka pomogła mu spiąć się na ławkę i pomału zaczęła umieszczać wszystkie ograniczniki.  
\- Dlaczego? Wiesz, że to jest ulubione pomieszczenie Castiela? Sam go zaprojektował je specjalnie dla ciebie.   
Widząc jego minę zaśmiała się.  
\- Castiel miał wielu niewolników, ale ty jesteś inny. Nigdy nie myślał by uczynić kogoś swoim zwierzakiem. I na pewno dla nikogo nie rezygnował z treningu z powodu kilku łez i nieszczęśliwej miny. – powiedziała mocniej zaciskając pas wokół jego łydki.   
\- Wysokość odpowiednia. Teraz musimy cię tylko odpowiednio otworzyć. – powiedziała sięgając po nawilżenie (nie znam polskiej nazwy) . – Musisz się bardziej zrelaksować kochanie. Cały jesteś spięty.  
Dean pomyślał o Lucyferze. Czyżby Mistrz chciał go hodować z jakimś niewolnikiem? Jego myśli pokierowały się do pięknej Jo. Ale ona była kobietą, a on od samego początku szkolony był tylko dla mężczyzn.   
\- Dlaczego? – spytał spanikowany.  
Widząc pytający wzrok kobiety w lustrze dodał.  
\- Dlaczego to ma być mężczyzna? Dlaczego nie kobieta? Jestem człowiekiem i… Mistrz chce rozpocząć sesje?   
\- Spokojnie. – Meg pogładziła go po włosach jednocześnie nie przestając go rozciągać palcami. Po tylu sesjach treningowych ciało Deana z łatwością poddało się symulacji nawet jeśli jego umysł był przerażony całą sytuacją.  
\- Czasami aż się dziwie skarbie jak uroczo naiwny jesteś biorąc pod uwagę twoją karierę Łącznika i to co miałeś już w tyłku. Pomyśl tylko, od samego początku byłeś tylko ty. Kilka łez, zbolałym głosem wyszeptane słowa i Castiel zakańczał twój trening nawet jeśli uważał, że nie robisz postępów. Castiel jest aniołem a one kierują się instynktem, a nie płcią i tak twoje sesje hodowlane zaczynają się już dziś. Ale nie miej takiej miny. Wiedziałeś, że to jest nieuniknione. Każda potrzeba musi być spełniona nawet jeśli seks nie jest najwyżej na twojej liście priorytetów. A dlaczego mężczyzna? Bo twój pan jest nim. Castiel może się łudzić, ty nie rozumieć, ale dla mnie było to jasne od samego początku. Pamiętasz twoją pierwszą smycz? Byłam przy tym jak Castiel ją wybierał. Najkrótsza smycz jaka była w sklepie. Nie zamierzał się nigdy z nikim tobą dzielić.   
Drzwi od pokoju otwarły się i anioł wszedł do środka. Dean odczuł ulgę. Mistrz był sam. Meg miała racje. Mistrz go nie skrzywdzi bo wie, że Dean nie chce tego wszystkiego. On może robić wszystko inne. Będzie dobry dla mistrza. Najlepszy na świecie.  
\- Czy już jest gotowy? – spytał Castiel.  
Meg westchnęła jak męczennica.   
\- Jego ciało czy umysł? Jest otwarty ale obawiam się, że nigdy nie będzie gotowy do hodowli. – powiedziała.  
Dean obserwował ich w tafli lustra z uwagą. Przecież nikogo nie było prócz ich trójki w pokoju. Czy ktoś czeka na korytarzu.   
Już miał o to spytać gdy Castiel ruszył do niego. Dłoń anioła uspokajająco pogładziła go po nagich plecach.   
\- Musisz być bardziej rozluźniony Dean. Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem tego z człowiekiem i nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.   
Dean zadrżał gdy jego umysł starał się zrozumieć sens tych słów. Zanim jednak tego dokonał jego mistrz opuścił spodnie wraz z bielizną. Dean zamknął szybko oczy odmawiając spojrzenia na gotowego do akcji penisa mistrza.   
To się nie dzieje, powtarzał w myślach czując palce mistrza gładzące jego dziurkę i bez problemu przeniknęły do środka.  
\- Dobra robota Meg. – skomentował.  
Wyjął palce i Dean otworzył oczy szukając wzroku jego mistrza. Przez moment nerwowo przełknął ślinę starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które odwróciły by całą tę sytuację. Otworzył usta by powiedzieć cokolwiek ale tylko jęk pełen bólu i rozpaczy wydobył się z niego gdy członek mistrza zanurzył się w jego wnętrzu.  
Mięśnie Deana wyćwiczone w czasie wcześniejszych treningów od razu otoczyły go powodując jęk aprobaty od Castiela.   
\- Ci kochanie. To dobrze dla ciebie. – powiedział niedbale Castiel poruszając się.   
To było niesamowite doznanie. Anioł nigdy nie przeżył nic podobnego. W sposób w jaki ciało niewolnika przyjmowało go w sobie było niesamowite. Uczucie błogości zalało ciało Castiela współgrając z jego łaską. Ciało chłopaka było miękkie i ciepłe. Z jednej strony Castiel zapragnął zgarnąć go w ramiona i całować każdy centymetr ciała niewolnika, z drugiej jednak cieszył się jego zniewoleniem. Pragnienie dominacji było wszechobecne w każdym pchnięciu, w sposobie w jaki jego członek rozpychał się coraz głębiej w jego wnętrzu, w mocnym dotyku jakie jego dłonie znaczyły mniejsze ciało.   
Dean był jego. Gdzieś w środku jakiś wewnętrzny głos szeptał mu, że tak miało być od samego początku. Tak jakby jego ojciec wykonał Dean tylko dla niego. Cieszył się każdą sekundą, każdym jękiem jaki opuszczał usta jego zwierzaka. Mógł to robić całą wieczność ale wiedział, że ludzkie ciało nie ma jego wytrzymałości. To był pierwszy raz Deana i nie chciał zadać mu więcej bólu niż to było konieczne.   
\- Mój. – wyszeptał z agresją wbijając się jeszcze głębiej w ciało chłopaka i zalewając go swoim nasieniem.   
\- Powiedz to Dean? – nakazał całując blondyna po spoconych ramionach.  
Chłopak wydał z siebie zbolały jęk. Castiel obserwował go z uwagą w lustrze i nie mógł powstrzymać zachwytu. Dean był piękny z zarumienionymi policzkami zmokniętymi od łez, które ciągle, nieprzerwanie forsowały sobie drogę na zewnątrz.   
\- Jestem twój panie. – wyszlochał po dłuższej chwili.   
\- Tak, jesteś. – zgodził się z nim Castiel niechętnie opuszczając ciepłe wnętrze niewolnika.   
Za pomocą łaski poprawił swoje ubranie i w końcu schylił się nad chłopakiem ujmując jego twardego członka.   
Dean jęknął zaskoczony.  
\- Nie…  
\- Nie zapominaj gdzie twoje miejsce Dean! – głos Castiela był oschły.  
Niemal natychmiast pożałował tych słów widząc jak bardzo rozbity jest jego pupil. Wcześniej jednak uzgodnili z Meg jak powinien postępować by Dean mógł pogodzić się z tym co dla niego zaplanował.  
Zaledwie kilka sekund później chłopak doszedł w jego dłoni, za co został nagrodzony łagodnym dotykiem swojego właściciela.   
\- Doprowadź go do porządku Meg i przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Musimy omówić dzisiejszą sesję i nasze następne ruchy. A ty Dean masz udać się do pokoju. Kazałem przyszykować tobie kąpiel. Czy mogę uznać, że poradzisz sobie z tym sam? – spytał.  
Castiel był tradycjonalistą jeżeli chodzi o ludzkie pupile i niechętnie zaproponował takie rozwiązanie, wiedząc, że Dean potrzebował czasu dla siebie by poukładać sobie wszystko co miało miejsce.   
Chłopak zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. Całe jego ciało było pełne bólu już nie mówiąc o tym co działo się w jego głowie. To musiał być sen! Zły koszmar jakie miewał czasami!   
\- Kocham cię moje zwierzątko! – zakomunikował anioł opuszczając pokój i pozwalając Meg zająć się chłopcem. Kobieta nadawała się do tego zdecydowanie lepiej niż on.   
Castiel pozwolił swoim myślą płynąć swobodnie. Dean...  
O tak, dziś miał o czym myśleć!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którym udało się przebrnąć przez cały tekst, a szczególności jednej osobie, która zmotywowała mnie do pracy. Dziękuję Impala67!  
> Cała masa OSTRZEŻEŃ! Można powiedzieć, że w tym rozdziale życie sex- niewolnika Deana dopiero się zaczyna. Więc jest opis (ubogi, ale jest) stosunku, kazirodztwa, syndromu sztokholmskiego itp. Już nie mówiąc o słabej gramatyce i ortografii, brak bety.  
> CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ!

\- Wiem, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób zależy ci na dobru tego dzieciaka. Rozważ więc moje słowa. Wątpię by chłopak był szczęśliwy wiedząc, że oddał swoją wolność nadaremnie.   
Słowa Gabriela chodziły mu po głowie przez cały czas. Nie wiedział jaki interes ma w tym jego brat. Castiel nie znał drugiego tak beztroskiego, mającej wszystkich w głębokim poważaniu anioła jakim był jego starszy brat. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że cała ta sytuacja miała też wpływ na Deana. Nie umiał poświęcić mu całej swojej uwagi, a tego jego pupil potrzebował tego najbardziej w tej chwili. Zielonooki chłopiec nie najlepiej przyjął swoją nową pozycję i walczył ze wszystkich sił, by odwieść go od dalszego treningu. Ale nawet jego przeszklone od łez niewinne oczy nie mogły tego uczynić. Nie, kiedy umysł Castiela poddawał mu coraz fajniejsze pomysły. Jego niewolnik był najpiękniejszy gdy zaspokajał go swoimi ustami, lub gdy Castiel osadzony był głęboko w jego ciasnym tyłku.   
Westchnął delikatnie gładząc jasne włosy chłopaka. Musiał skupić się na problemie.  
Samuel Winchester od samego początku był problematyczny. Gdyby tylko posiadał cechy charakteru jakie w nadmiarze miał jego brat. Mimo wszystko wydawało się, że Samuelowi zależy na szczęściu brata. Dean nie zniósł by gdyby coś mu się stało, a wszystko zmierzało do tego .   
Gabriel miał też rację, że ludzie nie lubią samotności. To było smutne widząc jak ktoś tak pewny siebie stacza się coraz bardziej wraz ze śmiercią tamtej blondynki. Nie można jednak walczyć z czymś co jest doskonale. Anioły miały chronić ludzi, ale największym zagrożeniem dla nich byli oni sami. Wypełniali tylko wolę ojca.  
\- Dean?  
Chłopiec drgnął i spojrzał na niego sennym wzrokiem. Nawet nie zauważył, że jego pupil drzemał siedząc na poduszce i podpierając głowę na jego kolanach.   
\- Panie? - uśmiechnął się do niego ciągle jeszcze pozostając na granicy snu.   
Był przy tym tak piękny i niewinny, że Castiel poczuł mimowolny skurcz penisa. Musiał się jednak w tej chwili opanować.   
\- Dean, chcę abyś poszedł do pokoju zabaw i przygotował się tak jak Meg ci pokazywała! - nakazał surowo widząc proszący wzrok chłopaka.  
Dean walczył tak mocno, a przecież wszystko to było dla jego dobra!  
\- Teraz kochanie. Masz być gotowy jak przyjdę! - nakazał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.   
Chłopak opuścił jego gabinet ze spuszczoną głową. Dopiero gdy przestał słyszeć odgłos jego kroków sięgnął po telefon. Nie będąc do końca pewny czy postępuje właściwie wykręcił numer do kancelarii prawniczej mając nadzieje, że zastanie w niej Samuela.  
Los był mu przychylny.

***

\- Co jest tak ważne, że musiałem odwołać wszystkie spotkania? - spytał Sam wpatrując się z niechęcią w anioła.   
Castiel wydawał się odporny na jego zły humor.   
\- Czy to nie oczywiste Samuelu, że chcę rozmawiać o twoim bracie?   
Sąm zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści. Nienawidził tego anioła. Dziwne było to, że to Dean był nieufny w stosunku do nich. Pamiętał, że jak bardzo go to denerwowało. Mały Sam kochał anioły. Były takie piękne i potężne. Miały misję i to sprawiało, że wydawały się jeszcze bardziej doskonałe. Złośliwie nazywał Dean posłusznym żołnierzem tatusia. John Winchester szkolił ich w swojej nienawiści i stąd te wszystkie wojny jakie ze sobą stoczyli. Sam chciał coś więcej od życia niż rozpadający się dom w slamsach i pracę do utraty sił w fabryce lub garażu jak Dean. I teraz siedząc w przytulnym gabinecie, z przyzwoitą sumą pieniędzy odłożoną na koncie bankowym czuł, że jego brat i ojciec mieli w pewnym sensie rację. Gdyby nie pragnął tego wszystkiego tak mocno to Dean byłby wolnym człowiekiem a on miałby brata tylko dla siebie.  
\- Wiesz podobnie jak ja, że to zmierza w złym kierunku Samuelu.  
\- Co jest złego w tym, że chcę by Dean był ze mną?   
Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Dusza Sama dokładnie pokazywała co tak naprawdę chciał i w tym momencie anioł wiedział, że może nie będzie tak źle.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że któryś z moich braci pomoże ci odzyskać Deana? Żaden z nich nie ma prawa ingerować w moje prywatne sprawy, a tak się składa, że Dean jest nią. Mój pupil, moje zwierze!  
\- Oni zgadzają się ze mną! - warknął Sam.  
\- Oni nie zgadzają się Samuelu. Chcą Deana. Jest posłusznym, małym pupilem idealnym do hodowli. Większość z nich marzy by mieć pupila z dobrymi genami i od najmłodszych lat kształconych do ich obowiązków. Wiesz jaką one osiągają w tej chwili cenę rynkową!  
Nowe pokolenie pupilów było uznawane za prawdziwy skarb i by je zakupić trzeba było wydać prawdziwy majątek.   
\- To...   
\- To prawdziwe Samuelu i nawet ty musisz to wiedzieć. Widziałeś Deana i co potrafi.  
Na wspomnienie loda jakiego zaserwował mu jego piękny brat poczuł nagły przypływ ciepła.  
\- Więc co proponujesz? By zapomnieć? Czy ty na moim miejscu zapomniałbyś o Deanie? - prychnął ze złością.  
Castiel westchnął głęboko. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie trwała długo, ale ciągle miał nadzieję na zwycięstwo, tym bardziej, że nagrodą było szczęście jego pupila.

***

Dean jęknął z rozpaczą pochylając głowę na ramionach i omal co nie płacząc gdy nowa pozycja sprawiła, że wibrator wciśnięty w jego tyłek zaczął sprawnie uderzać w jego prostatę. Kolejny raz szarpnął dłońmi mając nadzieję, że liny owijające wezgłowie łóżka i jego nadgarstki puszczą.   
Gdyby mógł przynajmniej ulżyć sobie, ale klatka założona przez mistrza nie pozwalała mu przyjść. Dean nienawidził swojego zdradzieckiego ciała.  
\- O Boże Dean!  
Przez chwile blondyn miał nadzieje, że ma omamy słuchowe, ale wystarczył jeden rzut okiem by zobaczyć znajomą postać stojącą w obramowaniu drzwi.   
\- Nie. - pisnął starając się skryć, ale liny krępowały jego ruch.  
W dodatku silne obroty wibratora nieprzyzwoicie targały jego ciałem. W tej chwili,w tak przerażającej potrzebie jaką serwowało mu jego ciało, Dean pragnął umrzeć.  
\- To jest w porządku moje zwierze. - głos mistrza jak zawsze działał kojąco.   
Prawie odetchnął z ulgą czując znajomy dotyk na nagich, spoconych ramionach.  
\- Panie ja muszę... - spojrzał w rozpaczą na swojego uwięzionego w klatce penisa.  
Ile czasu minęło gdy jego mistrz opuści pokój zabaw pozostawiając go na łasce niechcianej przyjemności. Dla niego trwało to całe wieki.  
Już dobrze kochanie. Sam jest tutaj.  
Dean pokręcił gwałtownie głową gdy poczuł drugą parę rąk delikatnie zataczającą kręgi na jego plecach.  
\- Nie, tylko nie Sammie, tylko nie Sammie. - powtarzał jak w matni.  
\- To jest w porządku Dean. - uspokajał go Sam zjeżdżając palcami tyłek brata. - Jesteś pewien Cas? - zwrócił się do anioła.  
Castiel skinął głową i mężczyzna jednym ruchem wyciągnął wibrator z wnętrza niewolnika. Przez chwile spoglądał na pomarszczoną, zużytą dziurkę i wyraźnie podobało mu się to co widział.  
Jesteś piękny Dean. Cudowny! - wyszeptał Sam spuszczając swoje spodnie.  
Castiel nie był głupi. Wiedział, że Deanowi nie podoba się cała sytuacja. Niewinny obraz braciszka, który wykształtował się w jego głowie zostanie definitywnie zniszczony przez pożądanie Sama.   
\- Dobry chłopiec. - powiedział Castiel widząc z jaką łatwością Dean przyjmuje swojego brata, instynktownie napinając mięśnie by dać jak najwięcej przyjemności.   
Sam jęknął z zadowoleniem.  
\- Kurwa. Jesteś tak dobry starszy brat. - powiedział Sam zachrypniętym głosem.  
Dean zaczął płakać. Sam zanurzał się w nim mocno, można powiedzieć agresywnie wiedziony przez pierwotne instynkty i Castiel był zachwycony. To co udało się Samowi za pierwszym razem, Dean nie potrafił osiągnąć nawet po roku intensywnego szkolenia. Teraz jednak wszystko miało się zmienić. Dean nadal pozostanie jego pupilem, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Blondyn był zbyt cenny by Castiel mógł chcieć się kiedykolwiek go pozbyć, niech jego bracia się nie łudzą.   
Zazwyczaj żaden z aniołów nie lubił się dzielić, ale widząc pasje z jaką Samuel posiadał ciało swego brata mógł zrobić wyjątek. W końcu obydwaj kochali Dean i chcieli dla niego co najlepsze. I Dean będzie musiał to zaakceptować.  
Castiel otworzył klatkę uwalniając zaczerwienionego i opuchniętego członka swojego umiłowanego zwierzaka. Sam jęknął dochodząc głęboko w ciele Dean, podczas gdy chłopak rozlał obficie swoje nasienie na skołatane prześcieradło.


End file.
